


All I Want

by arminblossom (syrren)



Series: Music Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrren/pseuds/arminblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco reveals his hopes for the future, causing Armin to mourn after his death when he remembers what Marco said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

_Let's leave no words unspoken_

_And save regrets for the broken._

_Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_To mend the hearts of everyone_

_Who feels alone_

_You know to keep your hopes up high_

_And your head down low._

            “Top ten, huh? Not surprising, you’re really skilled, Marco,” Armin complimented, sitting down next to Marco the night after the graduation ceremony.

            “Not really, but I get to join the Military Police and serve the king now,” Marco beamed.

            “About that, how come you want to serve the king so much? I mean, he sent all of those people away on the retrieval mission, he’s not exactly a good guy,” the blond looked at his friend.

            “I guess I just always have. Jean wants to join because its safe and he’s a pretty good guy to admit it, but doesn’t serving the king sound like a really high honour? You’re helping someone who keeps our society running.”

            Armin looked away, not wanting to ruin Marco’s vision. He had not only witnessed his family be sent away on the death mission by the king, but he personally knew from experience that the Military Police were snobs, lazy, arrogant, drunks. How could innocent, friendly Marco want to join those unworthy of him? Surely he was just naïve. He didn’t know what all the Military Police encompassed. But when it got down to it, what did Marco _really_ want from it all?

            “You’re looking at me like I’m crazy, you know,” the brunet smiled. “I know the people in the Military Police aren’t the best, and the king is a villain, but that’s not the whole story.”

            “Then what, Marco? What is in it for you?” the blond cried, exasperated.

            “I’d like to think that the Military Police give some hope. We have three separate military divisions, one of them is risky, the other is regular, and then there’s one that’s made up with some of the most skilled soldiers humanity has. They’re safe inside the walls, something valuable, so if anything goes wrong, we always have amazing soldiers to back us up. There’s always hope,” the brunet smiled. “And soon, I’m going to be part of that hope, someone for people to look up to and know they’re safe.”

            “Oh, Marco, you were so wrong,” Armin muttered to himself months later. They had regained Eren but they had found out just how valuable the Military Police were. Their skills were rusty because they never fought; they fell easily to the titans because they were not strong. They didn’t know what the world was like. And so many of them perished. The Military Police was not hope, not people to rely on when times got hard.

            “Well, it was a good thing you never got to join, huh, Marco? You wanted to be the hope of humanity, but that wouldn’t have happened. You’re the hope of humanity right now. You changed us, Marco, because even the best can fall. And even then there’s always hope. You didn’t mend our hearts like you wanted to, but you sure mended Jean’s hope instead, he’ll live up to your name.”

            The blond fell silent as he wiped his tears away.

            “But why did you have to die? It’s the greatest regret of Jean’s life, a blemish on all of our souls, and we’re broken now. The world broke us, Marco, but you left hope behind with the lonely people. I hope you’re in a better place now, Marco, holding your head high and making everything better. You were always so good at that. I hope you know just how much hope you gave us.”


End file.
